And Roy Makes Four
by journey maker
Summary: A Young mother running from the abusive father of her two sons finds hope again
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA:

THIS STORY IS RATING IS T BUT IT MAY TURN M LATER.

One day while Jean and Breda were making their rounds, Jean for a call about some woman who was caught stealing food.

When Jean and Breda got to the small store, they found a young woman with two young boys.

Jean and Breda looked at each other and Breda whispered to Jean, "This young mother and her sons are really hungry."

"What is your name?" Jean asked the mother.

Riza was ready to run because she was so afraid that these men would take her babies.

The manger of the store was scaring this young mother, so Jean softly said, "Lets go over to those tables and I'll buy you and your little ones something to eat while you answer my questions alright?"

Breda called the Station and let Sargent Mustang know what was going on. While Breda was talking to Central, Jean was buying some cold fried chicken, some Jello got the boys some milk to drink and some Coffee for the woman.

The Manager was having a fit, because this woman who stole food hadn't been arrested. "When is this woman going to go to jail.

The oldest of the boys got up and looked at Jean and he put his little fists in the air and he said, "Leave mommy lone!"

Just then Mustang and Armstrong walked into the store. Riza was nearly in tears when she thought her sons were going to be taken away.

"My name is Riza? These are my sons, Edward is the oldest, he's four and this is Alphonse here is two."

Alex smiled at the boys and Alphonse looked at his mommy and said, "He's big."

Roy chuckled as he heard what the littlest boy said. Riza took her son and sat him on her lap and said, "Yes he is. Please eat your food."

Roy looked at Riza and he said, "I need to ask you a few questions. Please can we go sit over by the window

As they sat down, Roy said, "Where is your husband, and why isn't he here to help you?"

Riza turned ghostly white and she looked at her boys and told the man, "That bastard is no longer in the our lives."

Alphonse started squirming and put his hand on his crotch and Edward yelled , "Mommy Alphonse has to go potty!"

Roy chuckled as they heard what her oldest son said, "Why don't you take your son so he can go to the bathroom"

While Riza took her son's hand and walked him to the bathroom, the Manager got really livid and approached Edward and started to grabbed the boy, but the sound of gun being cocked and Jean saying, "Touch him and I'll arrest you!"

Please R&R

.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

Chapter Two

Jean looked at the Manager and said, "Touch him and I'll arrest you."

The Manager didn't like how Jean thought that he was the one who did something wrong, instead of that damn brat.

Roy and Riza hurried over when they heard the commotion and Roy asked, "What is the problem now?"

Jean told Roy what was going on, and Roy looked at the Manager and said, Jean was right. If you had touched this young man his mom could of pressed charges of child abuse against you."

Edward and Alphonse had their arms around their mommy and Edward told the men, "Our mommy is the best, she always makes me and Al eat even when she doesn't."

Roy looked at Jean and Breda then at Riza and said, " I don't want to ever have your sons mad at us." The men all agreed with Roy. Riza chuckled at that.

Then Roy took out his radio and contacted the Station saying, "Fuery send a wagon to come take the Manager back to the Station and have him booked, Jean and Breda will accompany the Manager.

I'll make sure that the mother and her sons get back. Please have Alex there so he can keep an eye on the boys while I talk to the Mother."

When the Manager was taken away, Roy looked at Riza and said, "You need to come with me and answer questions for me."

When everyone got back to the station, and the Manager was booked until he was to be arranged by Judge Jeffery, and Alex took the boys to get some ice cream.

Riza was taken to room to be questioned by Roy. Roy looked at her and said, "I need you to tell me what your entire name is and who the father of your sons, because your sons don't look like you." Roy said."

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and said, "My name is Riza Hawks.

Please don't ask who the boys father is, I'm afraid that he might find out where we are, and he'll try to take them away."

Roy stood up and walked over and got a cup of coffee, he looked at Riza, she shook her head no.

"Roy picked up the coffee and sat down across from her. "If I can promise that this man won't touch you and your sons, will you tell me?"

"Have you ever met the devil?" Riza asked.

"Well I have. He is a very powerful man who had so enough money. And power to get anything he wants, and what he want is my sons."

Just then the door opened and in ran both Edward and Alphonse and both boys had huge smiles and both were covered with Ice Cream.

Riza smiled at her two mischievous sons who looked more like Ice Cream Monsters. Alex came in laughing at the sight two Ice Cream Monsters. "I tried to clean them up." Riza said, "don't worry, I'LL do it." She smiled at him and took her sons out to get cleaned.

While Riza was getting her two Ice Cream Monsters cleaned up, she got a feeling that someone had seen her sons and that scared the hell out of her.

When Roy looked her directly in her eye, He felt it too. "Have I ever met this man?" Roy asked. Riza was terrified, but just maybe this man would keep her and her sons alive.

Later, when Riza finally got her sons settled down for the night, Riza closed her eyes and in front of her appeared Van Hoenheim and she gasped and looked around as if he was standing right there in the room.

Riza hurried down the stairs just as Roy was going up. He grabbed her to keep her from falling. "What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Riza held into to Roy and tears filled her eyes and she took his hand and together they walked over and sat down, and she said, "Have you heard of a man by the name of Van Hoenheim?"

Roy nodded his head no, then he said, "You can't continue to run for ever, Just have a little faith in me."

Please R & R

.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA.. Story is AU… Rating is T may change to M…

Chapter Three…

As Riza thought about what Roy said about how she needed to start trusting someone and she knew that she needed to trust him….

One morning as the boys were eating their breakfast, there was a loud explosion outside her apartment.

Riza screamed and grabbed her sons and they all hit the floor. "Mommy what's happening?" Alphonse asked.

Just then the door burst opened and Roy, Jean, Breda, Fuery, and Armstrong.

Roy took Riza and her sons into his arms and he said, "I'm here and no one is going to hurt you."

Riza burst into tears and she said, "He's here, He's here."

Edward looked at his mommy and asked, " Who is it mommy?"

Roy touched his sweet face and he said, "A very bad man, but he won't hurt any of you."

Armstrong entered the apartment and looking at Roy and he whispered, "We have to get them out if here now!"

Roy turned to Havoc and said, "Please find a safe for Riza and her boys to stay until I can find the bastard and stop him."

Alex led the way out of the back of the Apartment building and out into the alley way.

Roy, Jean, Breda and Fuery loaded their weapons and Roy told them, "Don't let bastard get past any of you, shoot to kill."

Alex picked up Alphonse because his legs were getting tired. He had Riza pick up Edward and put him on his back. "Hold on don't let go." Alex said.

Riza prayed that Roy and the other men would be alright, because Van Hohenheim was a trained killer and wouldn't stop for any reason and he would get his sons back.

Roy, Jean, Breda hurried toward the directions Fuery face them. Along the way, they found several bodies of people who happened across Hohenheim, they were all dead.

The whole time that they were on the run, Riza wished that she had never met that blood thirsty bastard.

Tears ran down her face as she thought, IF I had never met Hohenheim then she'd never have her two beautiful sons.

All of a sudden, Alex grabbed his head and he fell to the ground. Riza gasped and put her arms around both Edward and Alphonse and as she looked for a way to get away, a voice made her blood run cold.

"Going somewhere, I don't think so!" Hohenheim said.

Edward looked at their mother, then turned to face this man. "What in the hell do you want?" Edward asked.

Riza carefully checked Alex to make sure he was alright, when she heard her oldest son ask the man who fathered them, she was flabbergasted by his language.

Hohenheim raised his hand to strike the young boy, when he heard, "I wouldn't if I were you." Fuery said.

Hohenheim started laughing as this young upstart was giving him orders. Hohenheim closed his eyes as he said, "Who you are, if you want to live, put that dank gun down."

Riza finally had enough, she looked Hohenheim in the eye and said, "Get the hell away from my sons!"

Your sons bitch, they are mine too." Hohenheim yelled at her.

Alphonse looked at Edward then at their mother then he said, "We don't have nor do we want a father! Just go away and leave me, my big brother and mother along."

Riza was so proud of both her sons because they knew what was right and wrong. About that time, Hohenheim approached them, but before he got to close, there a shot from a fun.

Riza turned around to see who was shooting at them, she saw Roy, Jean and Breda and They all had their find aimed toward Hohenheim.

Tears ran down her face, but all of a sudden, Hohenheim grabbed Alphonse by his arms and there was a flash of light and both of them disappeared.

Riza couldn't believe what happened, her youngest son and the bastard who helped to make were gone.

Edward ran to his mother and as she fell to the ground in a heap of tears, Edward told her, "Please mom, believe me, I'LL get Alphonse back, even if I have to destroy that bastard."

Edward ran on the direction where Hohenheim had taken Alphonse. He stood and started screaming, "Bring my little brother back, he's all mom and I have.

As tears ran down Edwards face, he stood straight and tall when all of a sudden, there was another flash of light, then he heard, "Edward, please help me, he's crazy,"

PLEASE R & R.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… Story is AU…Rated T but may change to M

No one could believe what happened to Alphonse .Riza ran to Edward and when their arms closed around each other, tears ran down every one faces.

Roy went over and gently gathered them into his arms, he told both Edward and Riza, "No matter what I have to do, I'll make sure that Alphonse comes back to his family." Edward gave him a shy smile as he thanked him.

All Edward wanted to do, was get his brother back and kill that bastard for what he did to not only to Alphonse, but their mom and himself.

As Roy was trying to console both Riza and Edward, Havoc pointed down the road and said, "Roy, There are two woman, one man and a young girl walking towards us."

Roy turned to Breda and he said, "Make sure that both Riza and Edward are protected, I'm going to find our what's going on."

As Roy approached the people, the huge man held out his hand and as Roy shook it, the man said, "My name is Sig Curtis, we're here because of a feeling my wife Izume felt."

The old gray haired woman took her pipe out of her mouth and said, "My name is Pinako Rockwell and this girl is my granddaughter is Winry.

Like Mr. Curtis said, something has happened to make all of us worried. Do any of you know what happened?"

Before Riza could stop her son, Edward doubled his fists and walked over to Sig and he said, "That no good piece of shit took my little brother Alphonse and just vanished!"

Everyone there has to his the smiled from their faces. Izume said, "Young man where is your mother?" Sig asked.

Edward looked at him and asked, "Why?"

Riza put her arm around Edward's shoulder and looked at the large man and said, "I am, My name is Riza Hawks and that no good excuse for a man is the father of my sons. Why he only took Alphonse, I don't know."

"What is this man's name?" Pinako asked. (For some reason she knew Who it was.)

Riza closed her eyes as she said, "Van Hohenheim." You could hear a pin stop as Izume blinked and reached For Sig's arm.

"Did You say Van Hohenheim?" Pinako asked. Winry seeing how upset her grandma was held into her hand and said, "I won't let him hurt you."

Edward walked back to his mother and he put his arm around her just like Winry did to her granny, Edward also promised to keep Riza safe too.

Roy smiled at the two youngsters, then he looked at the older woman and he asked, "You all seem to know this monster would you please tell is what you know." Roy asked.

Pinako closed her eyes and said, "Hohenheim is a monster that not to many people live after knowing him.

Riza looked at Pinako and as tears ran down her face she asked? "Is there any way I can get my youngest son back?"

Izume walked over to where Riza was and she and told her, "It will take all your strength that you possess and make that monster give you back your son.

" Tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it. That monster doesn't have the right to touch my son." Riza said…..

Roy walked over to where Sig was standing and he asked him, "What do I have to do to help Riza get her son back."

Sig told him, "You will have to look deep down inside yourself to find the strength to right one of the strongest monsters that was ever born or made."

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA. This story is AU Rates T, but may change to M later..

Chapter Five..

After talking to Sig, Roy had something to think about.. Was he strong enough to face the demonic monster who took Riza's son Alphonse from their home?

Izume saw her husband talk to the military pig, so she went to find our what was happening. "What were you and that man talking about?" Izume demanded to know?"

Sig out his arm around her shoulder and said, "Mustang wanted to know exactly what he would be facing and I told him."

Pinako stood watching her granddaughter talking to the young boy whose little brother had been taken. She looked up and saw Izume and her husband walking towards her.

Pinako looked from Izume to Sig and asked, "What did you tell that military butcher?"

Izume turned so Pinako couldn't see her smile and when Izume nodded, Sig told Pinako everything he told Mustang.

"Did you tell that man exactly how dangerous Hohenheim really is?" Pinako asked.

Before Sig could answer, Riza came over to where they were and hearing what they were saying, Riza wanted to hit all of them.

"How much danger will Roy be if he does try to stop that bastard?" Riza asked.

"Roy is a good man who cared about the men who served under him. If anything should happen to him or any of the men who want to help him."

Sig looked at not only Izume but also at Pinako and told them, "We have one time or the other, had to deal with this monster."

Pinako closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Sig is right, but how do we tell these regular men, Just how to defeat Hohenheim?"

What the adults didn't know, was that both Edward and Winry heard what the adults were saying, and Winry whispered, "We need to talk to my granny and ask her about what we heard."

Edward looked at her as If she had grown another head. Edward said, "My mom needs to know what is going on, my brother Alphonse needs to come home."

Winry had tears running down her sweet face as this young man's words. Edward closed his eyes because he didn't know what to do to make Winry stop crying.

Riza stood looking at these people not knowing what they were going to tell her about what had to be done to destroy the monster who was the father of her sons, and the one who kidnapped her youngest son.

As Riza walked back to find Edward, She saw the little girl called Winry crying as Edward looked uncomfortable. She hurried over to see what was wrong.

Pinako, Izume and Sig was seeing the children and they all hurried over to find our what happened.

Just as Riza got to the youngsters, Winry heard Pinako say her name and she said, "Granny" and ran to get just as Riza put her arms around Edward.

"What is going on?" Riza asked.

Winry ran to Pinako, who held her in her arms as Edward and Winry said together, Just as Roy walked over, "We heard all of you talking about some man and how terrible he is."

Riza looked at the three adults with accusing eyes, "What the hell are all of us going to do in order to my youngest son and Edward's brother!"

Roy heard Riza raising her voice and with Havoc, Breda and Falmon walking with him, they walked over and Roy asked, "What's going on?"

Riza wasn't going to lie to him and she told him, "Izume, Sig and Pinako all have dealt with this monster and they probably don't think that none of us can bring Alphonse home and destroy that monster, isn't right? Riza asked….

Izume glared at Riza and was about to either confront her or hit her with left hook and send her flying.

Sig walked over and looked his wife in her eyes and said, "Izume, we have to remember that Riza had lost her son and needs our help no matter How long it takes."

Tears burned behind Izume's eyes, because they too had lost a child, due to things they had no control to stop.

Izume wiped her eyes and put her arms around this giant of a man and gave thanks to whom ever put him in her life, she was forever grateful.

Roy walked over to where Riza was standing beside Edward, and he put his arms around them and They just stood saying nothing at all.

Please R & R...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own. FMA…Story is AU… Rated T, but may change to M…

Chapter Six..

Alphonse looked around, but couldn't see anything or anyone. "Mommy, Edward, anyone please tell me where I am.

Hohenheim never heard Alphonse cry for help before, but what harm could it do. Nobody can hear this brat from down here, but someone did hear. But who was it?

As everyone slept, Edward thought he heard Alphonse calling him. Gasping, Edward got up and ran to his mom.

About the same time Edward was hearing Alphonse calling for him, Riza was having the same dream.

Riza got up and nearly ran into Edward. "Mommy Edward said, I heard Alphonse calling for me to help him." Edward said as tears ran down his face.

Riza took Edward into her arms as she told, "Son, I heard Alphonse too."

As tears ran down his face Edward asked, "What does that mean?"

Before Riza could answer her son, There was a knocked on her door, when Riza opened it, Roy looked a little disheveled.

Riza asked, "What's wrong?"

Roy shook his head and told her, "I dreamed that I heard Alphonse calling for someone to help him,"

" We had the same dream" Edward said.

"I wonder is we talk to Izume would she be able to tell is what the dream is about." Riza said.

"We really need to wait till morning." Riza said.

Roy agreed.

So they decided to fix breakfast and after doing the dished, Riza said, "I'll go talk to Izume and let her know what is going on. Maybe see might have an idea what to do.

Roy, Riza and Edward walked to where Izume and Sig were standing, and after Riza was through telling them about the dream, Izume had never heard of this happening.

Izume looked at her husband (They both remembered their son and how it was Hohenheim who was the one who took their beloved son from them.

Sig looked at the tears running down her face and he said, we need to talk to Pinako, Maybe she might know what to do.

So as they all walked to where Pinako lived, Izume closed her eyes and prayed that Riza would find what she was searching for.

Pinako answered the door and upon seeing Riza, Edward, Roy, Izume and Sig, Pinako knew that something really important happened.

Pinako asked, "What's wrong?"

Before the adults could answer, Edward told her, "I was sleeping, when I heard Alphonse calling for someone to save him."

Pinako closed her eyes and knew that it was happening again. Pinako prayed that she'd have the strength to do what needed to be done.

Edward had tears running down his face as he looked up at Pinako and said, "Can you help us bring Alphonse home?"

As Pinako wiped the years from her face, Riza asked her, "Pinako, what's wrong?"

Pinako looked at her granddaughter and said, "Winry, why don't you and Edward go get some ice cream."

When Winry and Edward were gone, Pinako said, "I lost my baby son when he was only two months old when Hoenheim wanted to find a way to make himself younger.

I didn't know what that old bastard was going to do until it was to late. My son was taken from me, and I never saw him again."

Izume and Sig admitted that Hoenheim did the same thing to their baby not. Roy asked, "What can we do to get Alphonse back and prevent that bastard from ever doing this horrible thing again?"

Pinako said, "I don't really know, what I mean is I don't know how strong he is now."

So Riza looked at Pinako and she wanted to say "So we just go home and never think about how Hohenheim took her young son and go as if nothing happen.

What wasn't going to happen, because Alphonse was coming home no matter what I have to do!

What the adults didn't know was both Edward and Winry had heard every word that the adults said.

"Edward walled over to where the adults were, and Edward asked, "I d so all of you just want to forget my little brother, but I can't.

Edward wiped away the tears as he walked over to his mom and falling into her arms he looked up at Riza and she smiles down at her oldest son and as she looked around the room she said, "Alphonse is going to come back to us."

Please R & R

.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA…This story is AU.. Rated T, but might change to M….

Chapter Seven…

As Riza sat next to Roy, she knew that she needed to be honest with both Izume and Pinako about her relationship with Hohenheim, but how would they react to her confession?

Riza looked down at the floor where Edward and Winry were sleeping and back at Roy and said, "I need to talk both Izume and Pinako, but I fear how they will react."

Roy stood up and offered his hand and softly said, "Please take my hand, I'll go with you."

As they approaches where Izume and Pinako were, Riza wanted to turn around and run. Roy kept hold of her hand and when Pinako looked at them Riza nearly threw up.

Izume stood and as Sig put his arm around her, she looked at Pinako who nodded her head and Izume asked, "When did Hohenheim began abusing you?"

Roy tightened his arm around Riza, and as tears ran down her face, she answered, "It wasn't until Alphonse was around two months old.

Edward hated him for what he did, I did my best to keep him from knowing."

Edward and Winry woke up and Edward got up and hurried over and hugged her. "Mom, what's wrong he asked."

Before she could answer, there was a bright light. It was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Edward stood straight and as the voice that made him cringe said, "This one isn't any good!"

Hohenheim tossed Alphonse into Riza' s arms. She tightened her arms around her son and she nearly shouted, "YOU NO GOOD BASTARD, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?"

Edward looked at his mom and Alphonse and he said, "He wants me!"

Before she could move Hohenheim appeared next to Edward and he said, "That one, he pointed to Alphonse and he said, he's no good." Then with another flash of light they were gone.

Alphonse grabbed hold of Riza and cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Roy gathered Riza and Alphonse into his arms and softly he said, "Hush son, no blames you."

Alphonse fell asleep in Riza' s arms. Izume, Sig and Pinako stood behind Riza and Izume started humming a childhood hymn that she use to sing to their son.

As Riza sat with her head against Roy's shoulder, tears ran down her face as she said a prayer, "If anyone is up there, Please hear my prayer and bring Edward back to us. Amen."

All of a sudden Alphonse sat up and looked around, then looking at his mom he whispered, "Mom, remember when Edward and me played the game of holding hands and raising them high into the air?"

Riza smiled at her youngest son and nodded her head that she remembered, that's when Alphonse looked at everyone and as tears ran down his face he said, "Everyone stand up please, hold hands with each other, and when I tell all of you, raise your hands toward heaven and shout, EDWARD, WE ARE READY NOW!"

When they did as Alphonse told them, there was a flash of really bright light. Everyone fell to the ground….

Please R & R


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA…This story is AU.. Rating is T.. May change to M..,

Chapter Right..

As she opened her eyes, Riza was sure that everyone was died because it was so quiet.

All of a sudden, Riza felt hands on her face and when she looked around, her eyes filled with years because Edward was lying in Alphonse's arms.

She jumped up and hurried over to where r the boys were and she checked Edward's pulse, she closed her eyes and said a prayer, because both her sons were alive.

Izume, Sig, Pinako and Winry came hurrying over to see how everyone was, and upon finding Edward was back, they all were so happy.

Roy walked over and put his arm around her and he said, "I'm very glad that you and your boys are together again."

Alphonse opened his eyes and finding Edward was back he smiled as he hugged him.

As Edward woke up, he reached for Riza and she put her arms around both her sons and gave thanks that they were together again.

All of a sudden the sky got black, thunder rolled across the sky and lightening flashed. Then out of no where, there appeared the outline of a person.

Riza jumped up and put her sons behind her just as Izume, Sig, Pinako and Winry came over.

Edward shouted, "Everyone watch out, Honenheim is trying to get through."

Roy hurried over and he stood in front of Riza and her sons. It brought years to her eyes.

Izume raised her arms and so did Pinako. Both woman started chanting words that were very strange to Riza.

"They are trying to prevent that bastard from getting hold of Edward." Sig told them.

Then in front of them appeared a ghastly image of a skeleton had red glowing eyes and there was a horrible stench coming from it. "None of you will get away from me. I intent on becoming the most powerful being alive!" Honenheim yelled.

They all trembled from fear. Riza looked at her sons and she stood facing the image when Alphonse looked at Edward and he said, "Mom, Edward and I know what to do, but we're not sure that we are strong enough."

Riza put her hand on both her sons and asked, "What did you two have in mind?"

Roy stood beside Riza and he told them, "What ever you both have in mind, count me in, my men will be here later today and they all love a good right."

All of a sudden Edward cringed and he grabbed hold of his mom's hand and squeezed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Riza asked.

When Edward was about to tell her, Roy got word that his men were almost there.

There was a horrible explosion up in the sky, and Edward said, "Oh God, he's really mad."

Jean, Breda, Falmon, Fuery and Armstrong entered the area and as Roy was briefing them, all he'll came rushing towards them.

Izume yelled, "Everyone, get down and protect the person beside you. This is going to be the worst fight anyone has ever fought."

As everyone was getting ready, there was the most horrendous sound, it sounded to be coming from all around them.

Please R & R


	9. Chapter 9

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA.. Story is AU.. Rated T, but may change to M..

Chapter Nine…

As everyone stood shoulder to shoulder ready to defeat Honenheim, the horrible screams that came out of him nearly broke their eardrums.

The ground started to shake so bad that everyone held into each other in fear that they'd all get spattered.

Just when they all expected to die, Edward and Alphonse started glowing.

Riza was terrified that she was going to really lose her sons, she closed her eyes and prayed that some one up in heaven would hear her prayer.

Izume grabbed Sig and they grabbed hold of Pinako who was holding Winry's hand and they all closed their eyes and started chanting, "We are praying to the great spirit to make Honenheim go back to where he came from."

Then the sky opened up and what looked like an invisible looking hand dropped down and Honenheim was picked up and as his screams could be heard, he just disappeared.

When he disappeared both Edward and Alphonse fell to the ground as Riza grabbed them. As things went back to the way it was before the world went to hell.

Roy, Jean, Breda, Fuery and Armstrong for up off the ground and they were all happy that things were back to how they had been.

Riza walked over to where Izume, Sig, Pinako and Winry were and she gathered them in her arms and softly said, "I want to thank all of you, if it weren't for your help and understanding that I'd do anything to have my boys back."

When everyone had rested, they all started walking towards Central, Riza walked over to Roy and his men and hugged each of them, then she put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Both Edward and Alphonse giggled and cheered as they saw their Mom kiss Roy.

After everyone was thanked for their help, whom ever in Heaven who helped, smiled down upon them.

I want to thank anyone who read and reviewed this story

Please R & R…


End file.
